


Out of the Talons

by sapphirepencil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Post-Recall, i guess??, i made some bs up just go with it, if blizzard wont give each character an in-depth story than i will, im just going to tag the main characters + whatever characters show up in each chapter, not exactly only mcgenji but theyre both main characters so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirepencil/pseuds/sapphirepencil
Summary: Amélie Lacroix, also known as Widowmaker, works for Talon. She can't remember much else of her life before. One day, Overwatch attacks the Talon base she is at and takes her prisoner. She is taken to an Overwatch base, where she agrees to tell what she knows in exchange for amnesty. With the help of some Overwatch agents, she begins the long road to recovery.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is pretty much my first fanfic that I'm sharing with other people. I spent a really long time on this and worked really hard. I hope you guys all enjoy this!

“Target down,” she reported into the ear piece, her ears still ringing from the blast.  
“Get out of there, Lacroix,” a gruff voice responded. Reaper. Or Reyes. It didn’t matter.   
“I have the drive,” a relaxed voice buzzed through the comm. Sombra, with no other name. “Let’s go.”  
The three met at the pickup sight, not too far away from where Lacroix had set up her shot. The helicarrier was on them soon after. They loaded in and shot away into the evening.   
“Good work out there,” Reyes told the girls. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, looking out the window.   
“Widowmaker, are you okay?” Sombra asked her, a hand on Lacroix’s shoulder. “You look a little… faint.”  
Lacroix shook her off. “I’m fine,” she huffed. She leaned against the cool window next to her seat and sighed. She was feeling a little dizzy, true, but she always did. When they had altered her body in a surgery, it made it so less oxygen got around the body, including the brain. It left her skin blue and always cold, and left her always feeling dizzy and so damn tired.   
She had gotten used to it.  
She sat through the rest of the ride in silent. Reyes spoke in one or two words at a time. And Sombra prattled on. She never shut up.   
“So, Gabe…” Sombra began to go off on another tangent, then she paused. “You don’t mind if I call you Gabe, do you?”  
“Shut up,” Reyes grumbled.   
“Alright, Gabe…”  
Once the carrier touched down, Lacroix fell into routine. Follow a soldier to the medbay. Lie in the bed. Let the doctor hook you up to a machine. Sleep.   
Wake up. Be dismissed. Go back to your room. Keep an eye on that security camera in the hall. Do the few things that you are allowed to do on your own.  
Sometimes, usually in the fall, she was allowed to go to Chateau Guillard. Her home. They didn’t let her go without a few Talon agents, usually Sombra and some other nameless grunt. They said she was too valuable to let her be on her own, something could happen to her. Like her escaping. She didn’t know why they let her go in the first place.   
She wondered if she would get to go home soon. It was midsummer right now, closer to the end. Her home was very nice in this time of year, and in fall. The trees turned red and orange and yellow in the forests around the lake.   
Her house was nice too. She had just began renovating it. Repainting the walls, adding new furniture, it was much nicer like this. Sombra helped her when she came along. It wasn’t really helping, but more exploring the mysterious castle. It was just as much of a mystery to Lacroix as it was to Sombra.  
Lacroix knew some things about her old life. She was named Amélie Lacroix, but nobody ever called her anything more than Lacroix or her code name Widowmaker anymore. She had been a dancer, but she couldn’t remember what style. She had had a husband, named Gerard. She had killed him.  
She didn’t know why. She knew that Talon messed with her mind and body, that much was obvious. She could guess it was when she was briefly kidnapped before her husband’s death, or something like that. All her memories got jumbled the farther back she went.   
She started wandering the halls. Maybe she would find Sombra and she would show her something on the web. Sombra had a knack at finding the coolest stuff online.   
She bumped into something, bringing her out of her thoughts. No, someone. Reyes.   
“Watch it,” he grumbled, shoving past her. But their hands brushed and he pressed something into her palm. She figured she shouldn’t look at it until she was somewhere without a camera watching her. She didn’t know what it was, probably a note of some sorts.  
She took a roundabout way back to her room and shut the door with a click. Then, lying on her bed, she unfolded the paper and read it. In a simple, messy scrawl, it read:

Go to the back courtyard tonight. 7 pm.   
Reyes. 

Lacroix didn’t put it past the man to write something like this. He was tricky to read. She had always had a good grasp on people, even now with her brain not functioning fully. But even Sombra confessed that even she couldn’t guess what he was thinking. For one, he wore a white skull mask, hiding any hints from his face. Not that much of his face was left.  
For two, he always acted the same. He held himself tall and stiff. He spoke in the same gruff tone to anybody. Lacroix had rarely seen him show any bit of emotion. Once she had seen him looking at an old, faded photograph. After he had hastily put it away, Lacroix could swear that his shoulders were slumped, contrasting to his usual straight posture. His voice seemed to waver a bit, too. Maybe that was just imagination.   
Lacroix didn’t know if she could trust him or not. She looked at the clock. 5 pm. She had two hours to decide.   
The note didn’t seem particularly malevolent, and Reyes had never seemed to harbor ill will towards her. But he wasn’t exactly trustworthy.   
She sighed, rubbing her temples. The whole thing was confusing and she wasn’t sure what to make of it.   
She decided to go anyways. What’s the worst that could happen?  
-  
7:00 exactly, she arrived at the small courtyard. Behind the base, there was a small fenced area with a few scraggly plants and a few benches. Plus, the only surveillance was near the door. It was a good place to get fresh air, or to talk. It would be the latter at this meeting.   
She sat down on one of the benches. The nice thing about the courtyard was that it faced west, so you could watch the sunset. The sunset was just now dying, the last trails of orange streaked across the horizon.  
Somebody sat down next to her. “Lacroix,” Reyes greeted. Same as always- white mask, black cloak, talons on his gloves.   
“Hello Reyes,” she replied. “What do you want from me?” Meetings like this always happened if somebody wanted something from the other.   
“I don’t want anything from you, Lacroix,” Reyes said. “I want to help you.”  
That was surprising.   
“Help me?” Lacroix questioned, caught a tiny bit off guard. “What would you want to help me with?”  
He didn’t answer. He looked away from her, at the dying sunset.   
“How is it, at your Chateau?” he asked her.   
Lacroix was suspicious. “Nice,” she responded evenly. “It is nice to be able to go home every now and then.”  
Reyes nodded. “That is part of what I wanted to talk about, actually,” he said, keeping it vague.   
Now Lacroix was just confused. “My… Chateau?” she guessed. Reyes shook his head.  
“No,” he said. “Your freedom. You don’t even have the freedom to go to your home without armed guards. Don’t you think you might want a little more than that?”  
This conversation was definetly not what Lacroix had prepared herself for.   
She looked up at the sky. There was no moon tonight, and now with the sun beneath the horizon, the only light came from the weak stars and the light shining from the Talon base behind her.   
“There is nothing for me, other than here,” she said, looking back at the man beside her. “I have no life outside of this anymore.”  
“You deserve better than that,” Reyes insisted. “Everybody who works here, we made the choice to work here, for… for whatever Talon is. You didn’t. You were forced to. And you should be able to get out of it.”  
That was the most Lacroix had ever heard the man say at once.   
“I have my freedoms,” she said. “I can go to my home. I am not in a cell. That’s close enough to freedom for me.”  
“It isn’t, Lacroix. That’s what they tell you, so you don’t think about leaving.” Reyes sighed. “Look. Think about what I said. There’s going to be an Overwatch attack on our base in two weeks.”  
That was definitely a cause for suspicion. Lacroix scooted away from him a little bit, tensing up. “How do know that? Are you a spy?” she accused.  
“I’m not a spy,” Reyes retorted. “I called in a favor on Sombra, made her dig around their database. Anyways, Lacroix, get yourself out of here. Overwatch is going to take the base, and they take prisoners. If they succeed at taking the base, you will be a prisoner. But the people there know who you are.”  
“Do they now.” Lacroix’s voice was sour. She had fought against Overwatch too many times and sustained plenty of injuries. She wasn’t their biggest fan.   
“They do.” Reyes shifted on the bench. “They may not like you very much, but they’re good people. They’ll help you, if they realize what happened to you.”  
There was a long stretch of silence, as Lacroix pored over his words. It was a lot of information to take in at once.   
“Why are you trying to do this?” she asked eventually. “How do you know I won’t just tell our superiors?”  
Reyes shrugged, not answering farther than that. Instead he said, “Come on, we should go. If we’re out here too long they’ll get suspicious.”  
-  
Lacroix thought about that, for the next thirteen days.   
She had gone back and forth about it for so long. On the eighth day, she had gone on a brief mission. Then she had gone back to arguing with herself.  
Sombra had left on the ninth day, and Reyes the tenth. She was the only one in their little trio left on this base.  
She found herself making countless pro and con lists in her mind. The cons were simple. If she let Overwatch take her prisoner, Talon could recapture her. Overwatch could just kill her. Reyes could be tricking her. She’d never get to go back to her Chateau. She’d probably not get to see Sombra again, and even if the girl was annoying, her company was somewhat enjoyable.   
The pros were a bit more complicated.  
She might get something closer to freedom, though she wasn’t quite sure to what degree and what that might entail. She’d get to go back to something more normal, maybe reversing whatever Talon had done to her. She could have friends. She’d get to learn more about who she was before. She’d get more of a choice in things, instead of just being told where to go and what to do.   
There was one last point that she wasn’t sure if it went on the pro side or the con side. If she went to Overwatch, she’d probably stop killing people as an assassin. But was that a pro or a con? Not having to kill people was obviously good, but on the other hand, that was the only time she ever really felt something. The only time she felt like she was really alive.  
That drove her into questioning more things about her life. She came to realize that there were gaps in her memory. If she probed too hard, there were holes. She could only remember snippets of her life before, and couldn’t remember faces or names very well in this life or the one before. She could barely remember any mission that didn’t end in a kill.   
Was she really happy here? Was she really happy, working for an organization that let her have no choice? That wouldn’t let her leave?  
She had no answer for her questions.  
And then, on the morning of the fourteenth day, she lay in bed awake. She was going to leave. She didn’t know how. Reyes had said that they’re planning on taking the whole base prisoner. If they succeeded, then she’d be a prisoner. Then she’d find the nicest looking Overwatch agent and convince them to help her. If they didn’t succeed, well… she’d wait until she met them again.   
Or maybe she’d go and find them on her own.   
The whole morning, she was on edge. Of course, her body didn’t agree with her mind. Slow, smoothly moving, reacting a little late to some things. But her mind was teetering over a cliff of nerves and worry.   
The raid happened in the afternoon.   
The thing she remember the clearest, was that the alarm never went off. She had heard a lot of shouting and explosions, but the alarms had never went off. They must have been disabled.   
Luckily for her, Lacroix was alone in her room when she heard the first explosion. Being alone meant she had a bit of time until some Talon operatives found her and hustled her away to a safer spot.   
At the first explosion, she immediately stood up, the article she had been reading forgotten on the table. The explosion had been dangerously close, shaking the table and cracking the wall a tiny bit. Carefully, she twisted the doorknob and stepped out into the open hall. She wasn’t really thinking this through, part of her realized. This wasn’t really the smartest idea and could land her in serious trouble. She should stay with Talon and stay safe, right?  
Another explosion sounded, even closer this time, cutting of her thoughts. More cracks snaked across the wall across the hall from her, and then it crumbled. Instinct saved her from getting crushed- she rolled to the side, small bits of rubble raining all around her. A large chunk of the wall landed right where she had been a moment ago. As the dust cleared, she could see two figures stepping through the rubble.   
She jumped to her feet, arm shielding her eyes from the stinging dust. Now what? she wondered. Then the question was answered for her. A cry of surprise sounded from the smaller of the two figures, and the tell-tale noise of a pulse pistol fired followed.   
A pulse slammed into her shoulder, knocking her back into the wall. She tripped a little, and her head slammed into the wall with a crack. Three more shots followed in quick succession. One landed in her shoulder again, the next in her side, and one managed to glance her cheek. Her ears were ringing from hitting her head and pain was shooting from the base of her skull. She stumbled and slid down the wall, landing on her stomach and elbows. Vaguely, as if from a great distance, she heard voices.  
“She didn’t even have a gun! Why did you shoot her!” shouted a deep, throaty voice.   
“Sorry, I panicked!” a strongly-accented voice replied. British maybe, from the sound of it. “What a minute…”   
The voices faded away, replaced by the insistent ever-growing ringing. Lacroix struggled, propping herself up on her forearms. The world seemed to be tilting underneath her, and spots and colors were appearing at random in her vision.   
A big hand gently grabbed her arm and helped her stand up. Lacroix stood unsteadily for a moment, and her headache doubled in size. The world flipped upside down. Her legs gave out, and she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela sighed. So they really were going to do this. Argue, argue, argue.  
Amari and Morrison versus Jesse and Genji, and all four were stubborn and proud. This argument was a long one.   
“I’m telling ya, Morrison, it isn’t her fault,” Jesse said, crossing his arms. “She was just a dancer, before she was kidnapped. Why would she want to join Talon?”  
They were arguing about what to do about the poor girl Lacroix. They all stood in the hallway right outside the girl’s door. Lacroix had been brought to a base in Bejing a week ago, by Lena and Winston after an attack on the Talon base in that area. She had been flown in-and-out of consciousness to Gibraltar, which had served as an HQ for the new Overwatch.   
Now they were here.   
“She’s a criminal,” Morrison replied. “She’s behind dozens of the deaths of important political figures- and she almost killed Amari.”  
“She still wouldn’t have joined Talon on her own,” Jesse insisted. “Her husband worked with us. She’d be the perfect person to hurt if they wanted to get to her husband.”  
“I wouldn’t rule out that their marriage could have been a ruse to get to him,” Amari supplied. “But I would not act too hastily.”  
“Captain, Amélie and Gerard were married long before any of that happened,” Genji pointed out. “It’d be a surprise if she had married him for that reason.”  
The four were at a standoff. Genji and Jesse believed that Lacroix was a victim of circumstance, that she didn’t have a choice in the matter of joining Talon. Morrison staunchly believed that Lacroix did everything out of her own free will. Amari agreed mostly with him, but tended to stay neutral. And Angela was just here because they had called her in to treat Lacroix. Angela wasn’t even a member of Overwatch anymore.   
Angela sighed. “All four of you, please cut it out,” she told them. “Mrs. Lacroix is not even conscious yet. Jack, Ana, I know you are angry about what she has done, but we must wait until she is conscious and see.” She turned to Jesse and Genji and spoke to them before Jesse could let one of his remarks fly. “And you two,” she said, “I know you are very much like Reyes once was. However, caution is advisable right now. No matter how Lacroix is, however, can we please stop arguing like children?”  
There was silence. The mention of the old Blackwatch commander usually made everyone freeze.   
“Amari.” Morrison spoke first. “Let’s discuss this with Winston.”  
Amari nodded. They exited quickly.   
At the sound of the door closing, Jesse groaned, leaning against the wall.   
“This is a mess,” he commented, rubbing his forehead. “I wish we were still in Blackwatch, we’d get to take Lacroix in immediately. And I wish I could have a cigar.”  
“Jesse, those things are killing you,” Angela said.   
“And we are in the medbay,” Genji added.  
Jesse rolled his eyes. “A doctor like you will fix me up real quick,” he said to Angela, ignoring Genji. “Anyways, other than the whole surgery-thing, why is Lacroix still unconscious? Wasn’t that like, two days ago?”  
Angela shrugged. “She did have a concussion,” she reminded him. “And the brain is adjusting to the sudden amount of oxygen. But I estimate she will be waking up some time soon.”  
Angela had been called in by Overwatch once Lacroix had arrived at Gibraltar. Angela wasn’t actually an official Overwatch agent, only a contact that could be called in. In this case, it was to deal with the mess of what had happened to Lacroix’s body. It was a curious situation, and Angela agreed to take the case. She realized she had to reverse whad Talon had done to the girl.   
“Morrison and Amari are not seeing straight,” Genji said.   
“They are just older than you, Genji,” Angela said. “They’ve seen much more.”  
“Well, I’ve seen a whole lot for a thirty-seven-year old,” Jesse piped up, “and I’ll tell ya, they are full of-”  
“Jesse.” Genji put his hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “Stay calm. Neither of them will listen to you if you start yelling at them. You are right, though.”  
Jesse cracked a grin. “Thanks,” he said, wrapping his arm around Genji’s waist.   
“You two should go,” Angela said. “It’s almost lunchtime.”  
“What about you, Angela?” Genji asked, glancing at the clock. “You need to eat too.”  
“I’m busy,” she responded. “I’ll grab leftovers later.”  
“If ya say so,” Jesse said, after a look between him and Genji. The two men left, talking among themselves about something or other. Angela sighed.  
The watch on her wrist buzzed, a hologram of a notification popping up from the face. She glanced at the scrolling text.   
HEART RATE OF PATIENT LACROIX A ABNORMALLY INCREASED  
-  
Lacroix woke up, with no idea where she was.  
She was alone in a windowless hospital room. The room was silent, save for the soft, steady beeps of the heart monitor she was hooked up to. She watched the display curiously. It seemed awfully fast.  
She had a painful headache, which she chalked up to hitting her head earlier. Her shoulder was sore too, and responded with spikes pain if she moved it too much. She was not strapped to the bed, which was a good sign.  
She made a mental checklist of her body, searching for anything out of the ordinary. She glanced brought her arms out from under the covers to see if they had any cuts.  
Wait a minute…  
Her skin wasn’t purple anymore.  
Her eyes widened. Her hands went to her face, as if she could check the skin there by touching it. She shifted the covers aside- her skin wasn’t purple anywhere. The cold color was gone, replaced by a normal, pallid peach.   
Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. It was the first time she had felt it for a long time, the steady beat against her chest. It felt strange. Her hand went there, pressed over her chest, feeling the thumping under her skin. There was another thing. Her skin wasn’t so cold anymore.   
The handle on the door trembled for a moment. Lacroix tensed up, her hands clenching. Her reflexes were a lot faster, she noticed.  
The door opened, and in stepped a woman. Her hair was silver-blond, worn in a pony-tail. She was in a white labcoat, black clothing underneath. Lacroix could see striking dark circles under her eyes.   
The woman stopped, her hand still on the door handle, shock evident on her face. “You’re awake,” she noted. She swiped away a hologram protruding from her wristwatch, then brought another screen up. She looked back up, meeting Lacroix’s eyes. “You are Amélie Lacroix, correct?”  
She probably wasn’t back at a Talon base, then.   
She nodded.  
“Well, that’s good, or else we’d have the wrong woman.” The doctor smiled a little. Lacroix did not return it.  
“I am Doctor Angela Ziegler,” the doctor continued. “I am in charge of your treatment here.”  
“Where am I?” Lacroix questioned, cutting off the last syllable of the doctor’s sentence.   
The doctor startled. After a beat of silence, she said, “I do not think I am authorized to tell you where we are exactly. But we are in an Overwatch facility. Anyways, when you were brought here and I was called in, I found many problems with your medical condition. I had to reverse it in a surgery in order to save you. Do you know what was done to your body?”  
Lacroix looked at her, trying to gauge her intentions. Dr. Ziegler seemed harmless enough, even if her mind seemed elsewhere.   
“Somewhat,” Lacroix replied. “I know they slowed my heart.”  
Ziegler nodded. “That alone caused many problems,” she continued. “Minor brain damage, it appears, although that may also be from the concussion you obtained. As you must know, your skin was turned purple due to little blood reaching the surface. And it appears to have caused damage to some extremities- can you feel the tips of your fingers or toes?”  
Lacroix paused. Thinking about it, no. She hadn’t noticed it before, but with her mind clearer, she did. She touched two tips of her fingers together. Both were numb. She shook her head.  
“There are several other problems,” Ziegler continued, typing notes onto her holoscreen, “but those are the major ones. It seems like your eyesight was altered, but something went wrong with it. Have you noticed your eyesight failing?”  
“I don’t think so,” Lacroix replied. “I haven’t tested it.” She normally had her scope of her rifle or her visor to help her vision when she needed it. Other than that, she didn’t pay too much attention to her sight.  
“Hm…” Ziegler wrote something on her holoscreen. “I believe we should test that later. Besides that, I think that covers it.” She looked up and smiled again. “But there is something more we must discuss, beyond your medical condition. Are you comfortable with discussing the…” she paused, struggling to find the right word. “Discussing certain aspects of your time at Talon? It may be somewhat jarring.”  
Lacroix guessed she was talking about the killing part, or perhaps how she had gotten involved with Talon in the first place. “Very well,” she said.  
Ziegler took one of the chairs next to Lacroix’s bed. “Your presence here is somewhat of a controversy between our agents,” she said. “Some believe that you did not join Talon out of your free will, that you were kidnapped and forced into all of this. The others believe you joined Talon on your own, consenting to the alteration of your body and mind. The few left remain neutral, like myself.”  
“What is the point of you telling me this?” Lacroix asked.  
“The leaders of this organization are currently deciding if you should be treated as a criminal or a victim. I must say, however, there are very strong advocates for the latter.” She smiled. “I was just speaking to them, and our superiors. I believe things will be decided very soon, but whenever they are decided, an investigation will be conducted. You will have to answer some questions about your time at Talon. Does this all make sense, Mrs. Lacroix?”  
Mrs Lacroix… that felt weird. So did the prospect of unpacking all the confusing memories of what happened at Talon.  
She nodded.  
“Then that is all,” Ziegler concluded, standing up. She glanced at her holoscreen one more time, then frowned. “Oh dear, I forgot something. I need to do a blood test. Here, let me get that set up.”  
-  
“Then call Genji and Mcree,” Winston said. “If they feel so strongly about this, then it can be their job.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Morrison asked critically.   
“I agree with Winston,” Amari said, as Winston pulled something up on his monitor, typing something on his keyboard. The three were gathered in Winston’s cluttered lab. They sat at the table near the big floor-to-ceiling window, looking over Watchpoint Gibraltar.   
“That’s a first,” Morrison noted.  
Amari shrugged and offered no explanation. Winston turned back around.   
“I’m sure those two can handle themselves,” he explained. “Both are used to this sort of morally-grey thing. They were in Blackwatch, after all. Isn’t this sort of how they joined?”  
“That’s fair,” Morrison admitted. “But it is a lot different. Jesse was sort of a nobody in his gang, and Genji wasn’t the heir to his clan and agreed to help us. Lacroix killed a lot of important people. She almost killed you, Amari. what’s with your change of mind?”  
Amari looked back at him. “I thought more about it. I’ve almost been killed by a lot of people,” she said. “I lived. I’m not a fan of Lacroix myself, and I still think she could be here to infiltrate us. But if Jesse and Genji think it won’t go badly, then I will trust her. Because I trust them.”  
“I think we should still wait until we get a gauge on who Lacroix is before we make a final decision,” Winston added. “But we need somewhere to start.”  
“I would think something like this requires a unanimous vote,” Morrison grumbled.  
“It will, for our final decision,” Amari promised.   
Something popped up on Winston’s screen. “Angela sent me a message,” he said. “Lacroix is awake and finished with a short medical exam. And I told Genji and Mcree to come up here, but I think they’re still down by the beach. It might take a while.”  
-  
Jesse and Genji showed up at Winston’s lab seven minutes later, both out of breath and panting. Jesse was red-faced, while Genji’s face was hidden by his visor.   
“Jesse, your hat is about to fall off,” Amari noted as she opened the door. He grinned, fixing it.  
“Why do you two look like you just ran a marathon?” Morrison called. Her stood by the window on the second level, overlooking the base.  
“We raced,” Jesse answered, leaning on Genji. “We were down by the beach, with Lena.”  
“Who won?” Winston asked.   
“A tie,” Genji replied. “But I should have won.”  
“We got here at the same time,” Jesse retorted.  
“You tripped me.”  
“You’re a cyborg who can go faster than i can, I had to make it even!”  
“Enough, you two,” Amari snapped. “Come up stairs, we have matters to discuss.” She shook her head. “You haven’t changed a bit from those kids in Blackwatch.”  
“Funny, Lena said that too,” Genji said. They all took their seats at the table.   
“Hey, Winston, mind if I light up?” Jesse asked. “Won’t set of any science-y alarms?”  
Winston sighed. “I set things on fire too much to deal with smoke alarms. I turned them off.”  
“I’m pretty sure that goes against safety regulations,” Morrison said.   
“I go against safety regulations. Gorillas aren’t supposed to set stuff on fire.”  
“Anyways,” Amari interrupted, before a pointless conversation could start. “We are here to discuss Mrs. Lacroix.” She looked over at Genji and Jesse. “The three of us have decided that we will treat Lacroix as a victim of circumstance until we figure out the truth of her situation.”  
“You’ll be in charge of this, asking Lacroix about her situation at Talon and stuff,” Morrison added, scratching at the thin hair on his head.  
“I’ll send you a list of things we need to know,” Winston said, already typing something up on his monitor.   
“Keep in mind, this may be traumatic for Lacroix,” Amari said. “We don’t know much about the nature of this. Treat her story with respect.”  
“You do not have to tell us to do that,” Genji said.  
“We’re both good friends with trauma,” Jesse put in.   
“Angela sent us a message that Lacroix is awake.” Winston brought up the message. “Angela said that she explained the basics of Lacroix’s situation. Why don’t you two head over there and talk to Lacroix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 woohoo! I know Amélie doesn't get much in this chapter, but it'll be all her in the next ones. Also as for upload schedule, i don't know. It'll just be whenever i can, I guess. Thanks for reading!


End file.
